Live to Fight another Day
by Sorceric7
Summary: Being dead changes people. After being resurrected on a new planet with no way back to their old galaxy, four "heroes" have forged new lives for themselves, each making their own way through kingdoms, crime, and the creatures of grimm. *One-shots*
1. Chapter 1

Purple Trailer

A man stood in his office as he sipped a glass of whiskey. He looked out a window, thinking in the muted silence as he watched the dance floor. The whole room was black and spacious. Black glossy walls, black ceiling, black floor, yet it was stylishly lit. Two lines of white light ran horizontal around the walls with tube lighting, giving the room an artistic sci-fi look. Music blared, but it was muffled from the door and window. In the office were two lounge chairs, with round glass end tables, and a glass desk that also acted as an interactive holo terminal and projector.

" _Transmit system,"_ the man scolded himself. Even after all these years he couldn't get rid of the terminology of his old life. Words like 'holo,' 'caff,' and 'droid' still lingered in his mind, " _Seriously all they did was add 'an' to 'droid' and named it an android. Not to mention 'robot,' how ridiculous."_ He took another sip and stared as he swirled the ice in his glass.

"I ought to tell Hei to stock up on this. It's a good drink," he muttered to himself, then looked out the large window again. It was size was from floor to ceiling and reached the walls from either side. It gave an excellent view for bellow.

Lights of red and white changed with the music. Railing lights lit the underside like the lights in his office. The color scheme even matched that of his office. Surrounding the halls with walkways, little stairwells, and with railings that kept customers from falling over. The DJ table stood high on his left, the exit was on the right, and one of the two bars was visible on the other side of the room. Pillars of glass reflected the light while two holographic trees flashed different colours of red and white, as people danced on the glass dance floor. It was a night club, Junior's Club, HIS club. It may have Hei's name on it but it ultimately belonged to him.

Porphyrios turned and walked to a cabinet with a tray and the crystal bottle of whiskey. He wore a dark pinstriped suit, it was purple, but could be mistaken as black in the clubs current lighting. The jacket was pressed, double breasted, with a violet shirt, and a red and black java lamp tie around his neck. His skin was tanned, with dark green eyes. His hair was side swiped, sanguine red, with a braid hanging from his temple, and a goatee on his chin. Porphyrios looked thin with high cheekbones that gave him the appearance of a rather handsome aristocrat. Unfortunately, it was marred by the branding of chains by his lips and on his cheeks. A bar code could seen burned onto his cheekbone, reminding him where he came from.

He took another drink as he returned to his chair and watched as the party goers enjoyed themselves. The door opened and a man in black and red glasses came in, not unlike his bodyguards. Porphyrios gave no reaction to the minion's entry, but the man came to his side and whispered in his ear.

Porphyrios' eyes darted towards the underling, "Who is it?"

"It's Roman Torchwick, sir." Porphyrios' eyes narrowed hearing that name. Roman Torchwick had been responsible for a string of heists in Vale recently. He's a criminal mastermind, thieving everything and anything he can get his hands on. However, the only thing he has stolen so far has been Dust, this world's energy propellant and natural resource. It is also known as Nature's Wrath and it allowed for much more than be a slug thrower's fuel source. The crystals drew him like moths to a candle. He could hear them, feel them, but they were nothing compared to the song of a kyber crystal.

" _Roman is up to something, that much clear. But why so much Dust? No one needs that much, not even an arms dealer or a Huntsman,"_ Porphyrios stood up, approaching the window to spy on the criminal waiting by the bar, " _Perhaps I can learn something."_

"Show him in. I'll hear what he has to say," Porphyrios commanded, walking back to his desk. One guard rearranged lounge chair, the other stood between Porphyrios and the door. His partner quickly joined him.

The door clicked and a man with orange hair, bowler hat, and cane walked in. "Kalig! How good to see you, how's crime been for ya?

"It's Lord Kalig to you scum!" spoke one of the guards, not impressed with their 'guest's' familiar tone.

"Oh, that's right. You were once noble something-or-rather, weren'tcha? Why don't you clap your hands and send your little servants on their way to the kitchens to pick us up some grub. Huh?"

"Search him."

The guards acted immediately. "Oh come on, is this really nessesary?" Roman complained as the thugs searched him. They convicted his cane, a knife, wallet, scroll, and a case of cigars which he seem particularly miffed at being taken away.

Porphyrios snapped his fingers and pointed at one of the chairs. The left guard moved and presented the seat in front like a waiter, "Please, take a seat." Roman eyed Porphyrios with scorn but swallowed his disdain and sat down. Then Porphyrios stood up and walked over to the alcohol table, "Drink?"

He couldn't see it, but he smirked as he felt Roman's burning gaze on his back. Roman was known for being flamboyant when people came to him, but Roman had come to him, and not being in control irked the criminal to no end. "Minstrel Larger, if you got it," Porphyrios found a bottle, uncorked it, and poured them both a pint.

"Now to business," Roman spoke as Porphyrios handed him his drink, "I need some manpower, nothing fancy, just a few thugs you got lying around."

"What for?" asked Porphyrios.

"Dust robbery, need a few guys help clean up shop," Roman chuckled at his joke. Kalig wasn't laughing.

"You've been on a _shopping_ spree for the last few weeks now," stated Porphyrios. "You've done nearly every job there is. Stores, warehouses, businesses, convoys, you've even been robbing the local gangs."

"Now, I'm an investor, if I think something is worth building I'll place my bet and see what happens. I'm an art dealer, I look at a piece or an artist and decide whether or not they are worth my time," Porphyrios was slowly started rising out of his seat, glaring at the criminal mastermind.

"I'm also a broker who has placed my money in quite a few places. And I protect my interests Roman. So tell me, why should I deal with some bowler hat peacock who's been stealing form me?" The guards revealed their firearms aiming directly at Roman.

He looked a little nervous, he was smiling, but Roman's eyes darted around as if quickly looking for escape routes. "W-well, I'm glad you asked!" Roman quickly posed as he smelled his bit.

"I recently had been hired by a particular person, a mindful, _compassionate,_ person that has a vision for the world. And they want to kick-start it here, in Vale," Roman sat on his armrest emphasizing his final word.

"I'm pretty sure you've always made deals where you were the boss Roman. And I doubt your so-called employer is in it for charity," the guard on the left cocked his pistol, "Something change?"

"Not really, just a few interesting view points which I was forced to agree with. You see, my employer has a plan that will rock this city to it's core, and they need the Dust to get their plan started," Kalig narrowed his eyes at Roman unimpressed with the thief's vagueness.

"Do they not have the resources to provide you with labor? If _she_ managed to get her hands on you, then she must be very resourceful," The guard on the right prepared his gun.

Roman muttered something to himself but quickly turned back to the bar owner, "Oh he has lots of friends. They're just trying to stay on the down-low and want to keep it that way."

Porphyrios pondered considering what Roman told of his employer. It was definitely a woman, he could practically bath Roman's hatred towards her _._ But he also smelt the underlining scent fear. The guards did nothing, Roman could handle a few thugs, but something about her shook him to the core and he wanted to survive. Kalig had seen men like this, every Sith has. They would serve under a master to teach them, knowing they could die if they failed. All the while, they secretly plotted against them, never successful until they were powerful enough to finally finish it. Roman had the ambitions of a Sith, he just lacked the intimidation. He could respect that.

"Alright, I'll bite. What are you offering?" Porphyrios leaned back in his chair as the guard withdrew their guns.

"20 percent. Plus you can take first pick at the crystals, and can I have my cigars back?" Porphyrios snapped a finger and the guard presented the case open. The criminal took one and reached into his pocket only to realize he didn't have a lite. The distinct sound of lightning crackled and the end was suddenly charred. Roman leaped back in his seat.

"50 percent. And you will bring back my men, alive," Kalig had a finger pointed at him. Tendrils of electricity danced around his arm casting eery shadows across the Sith Lord's face.

Staring, Roman took a puff of his cigar, "30 percent. Men back, first cut. Might even take something out of storage." Now it was Porphyrios' turn to stare, weighing the pros and cons of the business proposition.

"40. Keep your vault."

"35 and you got a deal?"

…

"Deal," They shook hands.

"Glad we could do business," Roman shook, and then preceded to walk out, taking his belongings with him.

"Talk to Hei about the men. And Roman," Porphyrios called, stopping him in his tracks, "If you double-cross me on this, you're dead. Do you understand that?"

There was a pause before Roman turned around, "Of course Kali! I know better than to backstab you." Kalig scowled at the nickname, "After all you practically hold Vale in the palm of your hand. Later Porph," and the thief closed the door.

A guard leaned down to his boss, "Shall I follow him, milord?"

"No," Porphyrios knew Roman was smarter than to earn his retribution, "but send word to our informants. I want to hear the second he tries to pull something." The guard only nodded and walked out the door.

" _Dealing with street thugs now, are we?"_ spoke an eary voice.

Behind Kalig stood an alien with tentacles, horns, and tattoos, a Tortuga. He was dress in red robes and and stylized armour, but his entire body was faded blue, like a ghost. Kalatosh was one of 4 spirits Kalig had in his service.

" _How the mighty have fallen,"_ another spoke, in a chilling baritone. Horak-mul was a Sith Pureblood, the only spirit who had considered staying willingly.

A sickly voice called out, " _Chop off his head. Kill the snake before it injects the venom."_ Darth Andru was human but had multiple sign of Dark side corruption from when he had been alive.

"Leave."

" _Oh but Sith, don't you remember?"_ a calm chided voice appeared. Darth Eragast, dark of skin, old as he was ancient. " _We promised revenge after you refused to free us, did we not? What better, than to remind you of your fall from glory?"_

" _Darth Occlus."_

" _Member of the Dark Council."_

" _Head of the Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge."_

"Master _of the Dead."_

"Silence!" Porphyrios snarled and banished them with a swipe of his hand. But Kalig knew they were still there, laughing in the dark recesses of his mind, and he seethed at their mockery. Ever since he arrived on this planet, he was made weak. The Force never fully in his gasp, his power trickling like a loose faucet, and his apparent soul sealed ever since he arrived in this dimension.

And he could remember it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

He stood a white void, others were with him but they were blurred from his sight. He thought he had died, Dromund Kas, an star feet was invading, and he brought the building down on himself and a woman he was fighting. And she was strong, terribly so, not even Khem was able to feed off her.

" _Ashara."_ His mind kicked into overdrive, worrying for his lover and apprentice. They had done so much, fought together, planned together, slept together. He told her to go with Talos and Andronikos and leave. Xalek had defended them, slaughtering droids, but they were cut off from each other. Did they survive?

" _Welcome_."

A deep echoing voice sounded and drew himself and the blurs to attention. A man appeared adorned in white, black, and gold. They were similar to battle robes but far more regal, with a dragon motif. He had groomed white hair and a well kept beard and moustache. But what terrified him were they eyes. He'd seen Sith with golden eyes before, but this, they went deeper than any Force user he had ever met.

One blur called out, it came out unintelligible but accusatory.

" _Indeed it is I."_

The blur moved to attack but the man merely raised his hand and the blur was caught in a Force choke.

" _Save your strength, you will have need of it later,_ " he let the person go, and they dropped to their knees clearly gasping but Kalig still couldn't hear a sound.

" _Do you know who I am?_ " asked the stranger. And the name came to Porphyrios' lips like water.

"You're the Emperor. How could this be? You're dead."

" _I suppose. Hear, time and space become irrelevant. This body is an illusion. Here, I am merely a herald to you who have gathered."_

They all started to glow red, green, orange, and Porphyrios turned purple. " _You have been chosen, not by me, but by the will of the Force to appear in a new world, a new universe, an new galaxy._

Another blur spoke, likely a question.

" _To live. It's plans are a mystery, even to me. You are to live, begin anew, but not not with these weapons,"_ three lightsabers, a blaster, and a canon appeared, one which so happened to be his own lightsaber. " _These weapons were meant for a different place, for a different war, they will no longer serve you,"_ and with that they disappeared as if they never existed.

" _If you wish to take up arms again, I'm afraid you must craft new weapons to fight. And there will be conflict."_

Another voiced muffled in the background.

" _To you who use the Force, you will still retain the power, but you must unlock it if you are to regain your true strength. For in this world your soul could be your sword, your shield, and your power. Even those without the Force can achieve this strength."_ The colours started to turn blinding and another voiced called.

" _I am not your enemy. There is another that takes my place there, for it is forever beyond my reach."_

" _Farewell."_

* * *

It's been five years since then. He's tried unlocking his soul, but every person that attempted ended up dead or insane. He's tried living a new life, he even tried to forget, but he could never forget. What he is, what he was, what he's done. They would _never_ let him forget.

The sound of broken glass shook Kalig out of his revelry.

Snapping to attention he approached the glass and looked down bellow, costumers were running and security had surrounded a blonde woman. He couldn't get a good look but she was definitely young. Hei could be seen dazed by a bar and one of the pillars had been wrecked. The woman came into a fighting stance and jumped as the thugs rushed her.

"Oh for the love of—" Kalig grabbed a case, a pair of gloves, and stormed out the door intent on fixing this mess. The force of a sound wave echoed as he walked out, and he could hear the sounds of shot gun shells and even more broken glass. They were not being quiet about it.

"Please tell me that was not the machine gun."

Kalig entered the dance hall and stopped as a girls voice sounded, "Melanie, who is this girl?"

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson." Two teenager stood in the middle of the dance floor. They were twins, with green eyes, black hair, and fancy dresses. They wore strapless dresses, and thigh high stilettos, but they looked more like they were going to a prom then combat. Militia wore red and black, while Melanie wore white and teal, and both wore fur on their shoulders. They appeared arrogant, unprepared, but they were well equipped. Melanie wore a pair of bladed heel while Miltia wielded long claws.

Kalig knew he would have to intercede, but he decided this may be a good time to test their skills. He hid in an alcove to see the showdown and watched as it began. He has been teaching the twins how to fight for the past 3 years, it was time to see some results. The twins were an impeccable team, but the blonde was clearly a huntress in training. The invader also stood in the DJ booth, looking down and reloading. Porphyrios only frowned, knowing he had trained the girls better than to let the girls make the first move.

The blonde jumped raining several shells on the twins as they made backflips. When the girl landed, the twins started to close the distance as they made a pincher move. Another pillar shattered, to Kalig's dismay but he continued to watch, as Melanie and Miltia took turns swiping at the blonde, pushing her back. Unfortunately the mini-huntress made a rebound and sent Melanie flying. Miltia defended herself from the brawler's assault but her root was broken, and Melanie got up as her sister crashed into another pillar.

Porphyrios only sighed as he watched his disciples become defeated. Melanie certainly put up a better fight as her opponent was busy watching her trying to assess her. The blonde still won though, getting into Melanie's guard, destabilizing her, then kicking her in the face.

There was a shift in the music and girls retreated. Hei finally got out of his stupor and was now shouldering a rocket launcher, "You're going to pay for this." Hei took aim as Blondie got into a combat stance.

The lights turned on, "Enough," both fighters paused to see Porphyrios walking towards them, case in hand. The music turned off with the lights.

Hei was surprised to see him, "Kalig, I thought you turned in for the night."

"It's kind of hard to fall asleep when there is this much racket. Care to explain, Junior?"

Hei huffed, "Blondie here came looking for information about some brunette and I didn't know who it was. Then she got upset and started fighting, after she grabbed me by the balls!"

The girl cut in teasing Hei, "Oh come on Junior, I was just playing hard to get." Kalig got a better look at her. Long blonde curls, violet eyes, tan jacket showing her mid-drift and yellow top. Also had a flancy belt over short hot-pant and knew high boots. A total knock-out with a pair of weaponized gauntlets.

"Hei, you horny idiot," Kalig sighed, "Since you clearly know who HE is, I assume you know who I am?"

"Yeah, your Kalig right? Big art dealer with a bunch of shady rumours. Not sure why you call yourself a lord though," she turned upwards in thought.

"And you are?" Kalig asked coldly, disapproving of the girl's total disregard.

"Oh just call me Blondie, but this guy calls me sir."

She hid her name but Porphyrios could feel her thoughts well enough, and he smiled seeing the image of Hei in a vice grip. "Well Miss Xiao Long," she was surprised at hearing her name, "as fun as it is to see you thrash my employees, you are aware you will have to pay for these damages, right?"

"Wha~t? Naw…. Really?" she was giving no clear hint of responsibility for the clubs mess. "How about this, we fight, you win, I pay. If I win, you tell me everything you know about this woman," she presents her scroll showing a woman with long raven hair and a heavy scabbard. A picture of a photo, maybe personal, but he certainly knew who she was.

"And why should I agree to this? You clearly came here expecting a fight."

"Well, I could always play with Junior over here, but I think he has some performance issues." Junior became livid hearing that.

"Hei, I'll pack up. You head home."

"But sir—" "This is not up to debate," Kalig cut off Junior, "I'll handle this." Hei chose to wisely back off.

Porphyrios unlocked his suitcase revealing a collapsed bow riffle. It was gun metal gray, in the Lassan style. He saw one once with a Lassat Guardsman with during an Imperial boarding party. It was no lightsaber, but it would do. An elite blend of electrostaff and blaster. Besides, every kriffing weapon on this planet also seamed to a blaster of some sort.

O what would he give for a kyber crystal.

The staff snapped into form and the ends crackled with electricity, and with a flourishing twirl Porphyrios was ready. His eyes widened with a sadistic glee, briefly turning a shade of molten gold.

"Now... just show me where the fun is."


	2. Chapter 2

Orange Trailer

Bang. Bang.

Bang. Bang.

"Stupid grimm. Not even Hoth had this much trouble."

She turned to another charging Beowulf and promptly shot it in the head. She was cloaked in full armor, with a helmet, cuirass, cuisses, flamethrower, and jet pack. It was a modified RK-17A Helfire set from her old life. She was able to keep the armour but it all had to be remodelled after her 'immigration' to Remnant. Their tech was rather advanced for a planet that hadn't achieved space travel, but it still lacked the finesse and efficiency of her old gear. However, beggars can't be choosers, and Atlas had the best tech on the planet.

Which leads to why she's shooting beowulves like whomprats.

Atlas has been having trouble securing a base out in this sector as the grimm keep coming to this area. It was one of the few locations on the frozen tundra that was flat and actually supported wildlife, spring was even a season if you waited around. But surely enough, Grimm kept coming in for easy prey. The Atlas Mountains were treacherous. Most grimm died just trying to reach the outskirts of the city. So a lone research team, on a frozen plateau, was a perfect opportunity to reek some havoc.

She shot two Ursai as they tried to jump her from behind.

This also let Melina have some exercise. They would have had a military escort but some pencil pusher pissed off some higher pencil dick and had to settle for her instead. She was getting paid well enough. Bounty hunting existed no matter where you are, and this is one of her lower paying jobs. She made a killing over the last five years. Terrorist groups, armed escorts, exterminations, security, there wasn't a job people wouldn't offer money for, especially that powdered Dust big-wig who was probably the richest man on the planet. The only thing that annoyed her to no end was Ironwood's damned attempts to recruit her.

She set a Beowulf ablaze as it tried to circle around.

Melina could take down any of these Huntsmen even before they unlocked her 'gift.' She had the skills, the experience, and the guts to take down anything and anyone. She was Mandolorian, and she loved seeing the look on that snow-haired bitch when she first beat her. Melina compared the Huntsmen to Jedi as they both had some supernatural powers in their arsenal. But it was no difference to her, shoot the hands, stun grenade, blow them up, it was the same damn routine she had when she had a space ship. They just had a little more variety. She could respect that. They were individuals rather then some cult indoctrinated monks who wouldn't know where to put it in. Though Atlas is really cutting it close with the whole special operative thing they have going on. Apparently, a fully trained Huntsmen can go wherever they choose. Atlas just had stronger recommendations for where to go after.

Melina set her blaster to automatic as an Alpha Beowulf showed up, lighting it with blaster bolts.

She liked her knew weapon, it was a dual function slug thrower and automatic laser pistol. Had to pay a lot of lien just to get the thing. The small caliber cartridges shot dust with multiple effects while doubling as a power cell for the laser function. Dust certainly did more for a gun than any blaster she had before, but Melina did use her other skills so she wouldn't get sloppy. She still had her flamethrower, missile launcher, probes, darts, grapple hook, shoulder cannon, and her hand-to-hand combat skills. Melina kinda missed the carbonite freeze ray but Ice Dust made up for that by switching the settings on her flamethrower. The only thing that she didn't like was Remnant's constant reliance on the resource. Maybe not now, but some day Remnant will have to find another resource to power their technology. But for now she'll stick to what she has, "I'll worry about it when I'm dead."

Melina broke off a spike and quickly drove it into the Alpha's eye, then launched a missile down it's throat. The beowulf briefly turned into a balloon before collapsing and disintegrated. She twirled her gun before putting it in her holster, "Still got it."

She backtracked the trail she had left in the snow back to camp. It wasn't that impressive, a few tents, tables, signal receivers, she just passed it all towards the largest tent where they held operations. "Area's clear. You should have a few days off before they try attacking again."

"Ah, Ms. Reno, good. I'll transfer your payment right away," the lead scientist opened his scroll and tapped a few icons. A beep sounded under Melina's forearm, a miniature holster for her own scroll. She opened it to confirm her payment, "Pleasure doing business with you." Melina started to turn to leave.

"Excuse me, Ms. Reno," Melina paused to listen, "but how long will you be staying? We finally have approval for a squad to come in but we could certainly still use your help."

"Sorry Doc, but your contract just expired and I got another job."

"Ah... shame. Well, do stop bye sometime, we'll miss your expertise."

"If there's payment involved, I'll be interested," she departed the tent and headed towards her ship. It wasn't as big as the Mantis but then again it wasn't meant for space travel.

It was an Atlas model cargo airship, but with a few modifications. She had two automatic turret windows built into the upper holding bay. The gunner simply needed to strap in, shoot, and move with the gun. A pair of frontal airship guns were built in so the pilot could shoot and two air torpedo tubes built into the lower cargo bay in case anything needed to be blown up. She also painted parts of the hull and wings green so it wouldn't just be that ugly rust brown it was before.

She got it as part of a favour from a airship control monitor. Dude had a debt he couldn't pay off to a couple of gangsters and needed saving. Got paid in advance with what he had and she even got to loot the hideout. It enough to buy a ship and her silence from Atlas command. Melina got the mods built in over time, found a good mechanic that didn't ask questions when she had an order. She missed her old ship, the new one kinda reminded her off it, if the cockpit had be built in then extended outwards. And if it had been bigger.

Melina boarded the ACA-Mando and headed straight to the cockpit. As she fired up the engines Melina inserted her scroll, "Voice command. Call Jacques Schnee." A screen appeared stating what she had just said out loud, then it changed showing a phone icon saying "Please stay on the line as your call is completed. Long distance charges may apply."

"Thank you for calling the Atlas—oh, Melina."

"Hey Barbra. How's the desk treating you?" Melina started flicking a few switches as she started to ascend.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Do you want me to connect you to Mr. Schnee? He's been expecting your call."

"Patch him through. I got business to take care off."

"Alright. Connecting you now," a another icon saying "please hold" then going on about the Schnee Dust company. Melina wanted to shoot it to shut it up but she knew it would be futile. She turned on the autopilot and sent the screen to a terminal on a table out in the cargo hold. She walked over and waited for her call to go through.

When the call finally connected, an albino business man appeared on the screen. Jacques had slick snow-grey hair combed back and a fairly large moustache. He was dressed in a white double breasted jacket, tie, and blue collared shirt. The man seemed pleased to see her, "Ah, Melina, how good to see you. How was your last mission?"

"Confidential. You know my rates Schnee, get on with it."

Mr. Schnee seamed to frown in disappointment, "Very well. I require your services as a part of security for one of my functions. My daughter is performing tomorrow night and will be her last concert before leaving for Atlas Academy. She will be under your protection and I want this to go on without any... 'interruptions' so to speak. I'm sending you the details now."

"Guard your daughter, scan for threats, eliminate targets. Let me guess, no Faunus."

"The Schnee Dust company cannot afford to allow potential threats to walk around unchecked. We will do what is necessary to keep the public safe and have an enjoyable evening," Melina had expected a response like that. He couldn't openly denounce Faunas as he had an image to maintain, but the man was a racist bastard if Melina ever saw one.

"I'll speak to your security team tomorrow. Pleasure doing business," she ended the call.

Melina pushed a button on her helmet and started taking it off. She was brown skinned with a round face and asian features. Brown eyes looked weary and she massaged her face in exhaustion. Her hair was in a bun which she let loose, letting her black curls fall down. Melina had a bit more meat on her bones but she certainly looked beautiful. She'd shoot whoever would call her cute. The only things that offset it were the cybernetics on her eyebrows and right jawline.

She had gotten cybernetics years before actually becoming a bounty hunter. It was a marksman competition that had gotten Melina noticed by Braden. She had hit all her targets and won but the competition accused her of cheating. Some Rodian had gathered up some goons intending to beat her to a pulp, and she won, but not without paying a price for it. One of the goons had a misty sucker Punch then proceeded to punch the daylights out of her. Luckily she toughed it out and had him pinned down when she saw an opening. Needless to say, once the paramedics showed up she needed surgery and kolto treatments. She saw this as an opportunity though. No limbs were replaced but Melina had neural implants to enhance her senses and even got a com link and targeting system. It was nothing fancy, and it wasn't like she couldn't afford a mini computer back then anyways. She was small time then, "What does that make me now?"

Melina looked down at her helmet reminiscing over her old life. She had sailed the stars, hunting anything and anyone. Nothing was impossible.

* * *

"So... I died," those were the only words she could come up with. Melina had been hired as extra muscle against whatever the Empire was facing. There was an army that seemed to be only made up of droids, and there was a canyon, then the rockslide. " _Who the hell caused that anyway?"_

 _..._

" _Eh, who cares."_

" _Welcome_."

A deep echoing voice sounded and drew her attention. A man appeared adorned in white, black, and gold. They were similar to battle robes but far more regal, with a serpent motif. He had groomed white hair and a well kept beard and moustache. But what was terrifying were they eyes. She's seen Sith with golden eyes before, but on him, they went deeper than any Force user he had ever met.

One blur called out, it came out unintelligible but accusatory. She wasn't alone.

" _Indeed it is I."_

The blur moved to attack but the man merely raised his hand and the blur was caught in a Force choke.

" _Save your strength, you will have need of it later,_ " he let the person go, and they dropped to their knees clearly gasping but Melina couldn't hear a sound.

" _Do you know who I am?_ " asked the stranger. Another blur answered.

" _I suppose. Hear, time and space become irrelevant. This body is an illusion. Here, I am merely a herald to you who have gathered."_

That's when she started to glow. She was orange, others were red, green, and purple. " _You have been chosen, not by me, but by the will of the Force to appear in a new world, a new universe, an new galaxy._

Another blur spoke, likely a question.

" _To live. It's plans are a mystery, even to me. You are to live, begin anew. But not not with these weapons,"_ two lightsabers and two blasters appeared, one which so happened to be her favourite blaster, " _These weapons were meant for a different place, a different war, they will no longer serve you."_ And with that they disappeared as if they never existed.

" _If you wish to take up arms again, I'm afraid you must craft new weapons to fight. And there will be fighting."_

"So you're just dumping us in the middle of nowhere? With nothing to defend ourselves?" Melina was upset at having her chances slimmed by some crackpot in white.

" _To you who use the Force, you will still retain the power, but you must unlock it if you are to regain your true strength. For in this world your soul could be your sword, your shield, and your power. Even those without the Force can achieve this strength."_ The colours started to turn blinding and another voiced called.

" _I am not your enemy. There is another that takes my place there, for it is forever beyond my reach."_

" _Farewell."_

* * *

"Ah Ms. Reno, I take it security is up to your standards?"

Melina swiped a champagne glass from a passing waiter, "It's your standards I have to worry about, Mr. Schnee. They're your team after all." The security force was decent for a concert. A security guard in each room on either side, trying to attract as little attention as possible. They were crisp, attentive, and actually had some training. She could probably beat them but she had another job.

"And my daughter?"

"Compliant."

"Good. She has an image to uphold," Jacques walked towards another group of socialites interrupting their conversation. Melina downed her glass in one gulp as she stared around the room. It was a real upper-class party alright. People dressed in fancy clothes, champagne on trays carried by waiters, it kinda reminded her of Alderaan when she had that nobility job during the Great Hunt. She didn't dress differently for either occasion, which drew some eyes to her and incited some gossip. The only difference between there and here that it was less nobility and more cooperate slime balls.

Melina gave her glass on another passing waiter and headed to find the backstage entrance. She had an heiress to guard after all.

She came to a hallway with multiple rooms. Each door was shut and had a little star with a name plaque that could easily taken out. The hallway was deserted minus the two body guards standing outside a door closest to the stage, "Alright boys, your shift is done, I'll take over from here."

"Ma'am," both guards nodded and went the way she came. They were still on guard, they just had to get to their next post.

She knocked on the door. A muffled, "Come in," was heard and Melina entered the dressing room. Sitting on a chair in front of a lighted mirror was Weiss Schnee. The girl was in a white dress and a white jacket with red lining. The Schnee company logo was stitched onto her back and the costume was clearly designer made. Weiss had inherited her father's white hair and clear blue eyes, she had her hair styled into an off centre ponytail and had a tiara like accessory to complete the heiress/princess look.

Melina had heard that the girl was training to become a huntress, she could respect that. What she didn't respect was if this was her combat uniform, she was asking to get killed. There was no visible armor, and she was wearing a skirt. She didn't care if it was a fad, or that there was nothing to slow her legs. If you don't have some sort of protection your fucked, whether it was a claw, a branch, or a rock, especially in heels.

"Miss Reno!" The heiress quickly got out of her chair and turned to face the mercenary. She looked like she wanted to give a hug but quickly reigned herself in, "It's good to see you." Weiss gave a little bow showing off all that socialite training that was pounded into her.

"None of that kid. Come here," Melina waved a gesture for a hug and the teenager relaxed as she felt the strong feminine arms around her.

"It really is good to see you again."

"Let me get a good look at you," Melina lightly grabbed Weiss chin and gently tilted her head inspecting the idol heiress. She noticed the scar, "Hmm... quite the scar you got there. Good on you," it was a single line just out off her peripheral vision and eyebrow.

"You... you really think so?" Weiss looked up to the elder woman shyly.

"Father gave you a hard time?"

"It's... unsightly," Melina only frowned at that.

"Kid, in this line of work they're going to be unavoidable. I'm not saying to collect them, but they show that you did your best and that you'll get stronger. I mean look at mine." Weiss giggled, knowing she didn't need to be ashamed. She saw the woman almost as her idol.

Melina had done a job a few years back as security detail when the White Fang had staged a hostage situation during another gala like this. The terrorist were closing in when Melina had finally had enough and put the mad mutts down. Their was a lot of blood and broken teeth in the aftermath. Not to mention the bullet holes.

"Melina... how did you decide you wanted to be a huntress?" The bounty hunter's face dropped a bit, remembering that being a 'huntress' was her cover during her time on Remnant. She hummed a bit in thought.

"Well... it wasn't my first choice, hehe. I was just a regular girl living a normal life before I left home. I was sick of being bored and cushy doing everything my parents wanted me to do. It wasn't for me, you know?" Weiss gave a small smile. "So one day I packed up, bought a blaster, and took the first shuttle out of my village."

"You mean a gun."

"... ...Right. Handgun. Anyways, I had no plan, no safety, just me and the open stars. I travelled a lot, turned out I was good with a gun and started earning some money. Started with some competitions, then tournaments, then one night I got into a bar fight and noticed the guys I had beat up had some wanted posters. I plopped their asses in a jail cell and asked for the reward. Been like that ever since."

"How'd your parents react?"

"...We didn't part on the best of terms. I was leaving everything behind me and they couldn't see I had more to offer then what they had planned." Weiss started to look down a little, Melina could tell she had a lot on her mind. "But you know what, I don't regret it."

"What?"

"It's true. Sometimes you just have to do what you feel is right. Even if you don't make the best decisions. Force knows I didn't."

Melina placed a hand on the heiress's shoulder, "Just don't be afraid to be yourself. And if it screws over your old man definitely do it."

That got a laugh out of Weiss, "Thanks Melina." A small buzzer sounded above the door.

Melina moved to open the door, "That's your cue. Knock'em dead kid." The heiress nodded and proceeded onto the stage.

Melina didn't care about Winter, Jacque, or anyone else. But sh saw potential in young heiress. Even if that meant a deduction in her pay check.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Trailer

Faunas were coming down the rock face onto the beach. It was a cove that offered a private little venue that was ideal for a picnic having a gorgeous view of the sparkling ocean. It was also a popular spot couples hoping they could sneak away from prying eyes. Thankfully no one was there that could interfere.

"Come on move it, move it, move it! Get off the cliff then form ranks!" This was being yelled by none other then Republic Major Phoenix Dorne. He was with special forces during his military career, leader of the infamous Havoc Squad which was the most celebrated and successful unit the Republic Military. Phoenix was a Zabrak, with negro skin, amber eyes, and a set of rounded horns. Two were shown at the edges of his supposed hairline, three crossed back across the centreline of his bald head. He also had the traditional Zabrak tattoos personal to the individual. Pheonix had a series of lines going up and down his face, four lines came from his lips down his throat, two of which extended to his upper lip. Four also boxed his eyebrows, the outer heading towards his ears. He was built like a tank, rugged, and was easily over 6'5". And he had the muscles and scars showing his experience in combat. People respected him, he knew what he was doing. Only thing he wasn't doing, was being in uniform.

"Come on boys! Only 8 more miles left to go!" Everyone was in a t-shirt of some design or color and weat pants were worn over sneakers. Pheonix himself was in a white shirt, camo pants, and combat boots. He would have preferred they were in uniform, but with Remnants culture encouraging individuality, so he let it slide.

"Come let's go. I don't don't know what I've been told!"

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"Save me a drink that's strong and cold!"

"Save me a drink that's strong and cold!"

"I run all day and train on the beach!"

"I run all day and train on the beach!"

"My feet get sore but the music is sweet!"

"My feet get sore but the music is sweet!"

"Feels good!"

"Feels good!"

"Real good!"

"Real good!"

"On Menagerie!"

Pheonix kept calling out lyrics as the Faunus repeated after him, keeping a beat for them to jog to. And they continued down the beach as the sun sparkled, Pheonix in the lead. They were doing a monthly exercise which he himself started. The Menagerie guard were to trek about 5 miles of jungle, down the cliff, across 4 miles of shoreline and all the way back to the manor. There awaited a potluck lunch and a few hours of relaxation.

Ku'o Kuwana was certainly cramped. The streets were filled with people going about their business. Stalls showed off foods and goods from all over the place. The market near the harbour was especially busy, as tourists and potential residents got off the boat. Wooden houses were elevated at different intervals with green lawns and tropical flowers. There was no fighting and everyone seemed to get along. It certainly looked like an island paradise. " _Makes me feel bad pretending to be one of them."_

The soldiers arrived at the Belladona Manor where tables were set out with food, drink, and towels. The guards looked dead tired while Pheonix looked perfectly fine. "Then again, h _aving two hearts does have it's benefits."_

"Alright! Your done for the day. Until next month, keep up the good work." They all dropped to the ground relieved that it was over.

"Well, you certainly put them through the wringer today," a tall dark Faunus came up to them. He had long black hair, groomed with a full beard. His fur lined coat was a deep purple and appear to be in two pieces hanging down to his knees. An intricate paulderon was on his shoulder showing of his status. He also had tan pants, black boots, and was shirtless.

Pheonix immediately stood to attention, "Have to keep them in shape. You deserve the best, sir."

"Come now Phoenix, how many time have I told you to call me Ghira."

"As many as I said, 'When you stop being chief," There was a pause before they shared a light laugh and Pheonix relaxed. The guard were already moving to the tables.

"Come on, Kali has the tea ready by now and waiting for us," Ghira placed a hand on his shoulder and they both started walking into the building.

They came to a dinning area with a low table and pillows to sit on. A woman in black and white was sitting down with a tray of cups, sugar, and a teapot. There were also some sandwiches in the centre of the table. Her pierced cat ears twitched noticing the two men entering.

"Ah, there you two are. How was training?" Kali passed them each a cup, and started drinking.

"Good. Pheonix put them through the wringer again."

"Where'd you go this time?"

"10 mile jog, through the forest and across the beach. All the way back."

"My, my that is a long way. And you do this every time?"

"No, but they need to stay in shape to be at their best, ma'am."

"Well I'm sure they're doing a fine job." Ghira chuckled a bit at his wife's comment.

"So Phoenix, you find anyone lately?"

"No, Sir. Training and paperwork seem to keep me busy."

"Really? When was the last time you took time off? I'm almost certain I told you too last week."

Pheonix took another sip of his tea, "You did... but I do have a duty to serve and protect. Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship."

"Ah... yes. What was her name again, Elara? You don't talk about her much."

"No. And I'd prefer to keep it that way." The chief only sighed at his captain's reluctantly.

Ghira and Kali had an idea about Phoenix's past. He had to submit a resume before being accepted into the Royal Guard. They knew he was a special operative despite having no Huntsman training. Pheonix was the leader of his own squad and that he was formally married to a human. And that he placed his relationship status as widowed.

Ghira decided to try and lighten the mood, "You know what?" he placed an arm around Pheonix, "You and me, guys night out. You, me, and a pint at Joey's."

"And watch Homer hit on Lola again?" They had another friend who was constantly coming onto a wolf Faunus during game night. Homer would try and flirt but get rejected in the most spectacular ways. "Perhaps another time, I still have that lecture I go to write for that security expo. And you still have to address public opinion for expansion and a new CT Tower in a couple days." Ghira sighed apparently forgetting his next public announcement.

"I'll see you guys later," Pheonix moved to get up.

"Alright, stay safe."

"Will do, ma'am."

Pheonix had stopped by the tables to say he was going to take the rest of the day off. The other guards regularly agreed, not wanting a surprise training session. He trained most of them over the last 5 years and Pheonix was sure they knew what they were doing.

* * *

He walked his way home, taking little over 15 minutes. It was a small cottage near the edges of the city. It wasn't particularly special, it had no paint, no ornaments, it was completely bare, the only thing out of place was the lawnmower in the corner. The only upside was the view of the ocean. His front door was facing the ocean and had a good look out point over the beach.

Pheonix opened the screen door as he dug in his pockets for his keys. He called out as he opened his door, "R1? I'm home!"

An excited whirl was sounded as a miniature droid appeared above some steps. It had a domed head with a circular lense, an antenna to receive wireless signals, and had four Spider like legs supporting it's movement. It spoke back to him in binary. "R1 + Greeting = Good Day!"

"Good day to you to." His home had a kitchen, and dining area and a living room. A corridor led to his bedroom and the washroom, as well as a sliding door closet. There was no basement as he was stationed on a cliff side. It wasn't much but it was home.

He sat on in a comfy chair and turned on his tv to listen the news. Pheonix didn't watch the news, R1 had a habit of watching tv when it wasn't doing anything so he turned the tv on just so it doesn't spook him. He reached around to find a stack of papers detailing the Vytal Festival and schedule for when everything took place. There was the Opening Ceremonies, albeit it was just a concert before the partying began. Then there were the presentations, Atlas, Minstral, in preticular were showing off this year with a military showing and an arts featuret. There were definitely a lot of shops going—

There was a knock on the door, Pheonix looked up from his papers and wondered who'd need him now. He pressed mute on his Scroll as he walked towards his front door.

Standing outside were two faunus, which Phoenix was less then pleased to see. They were both dressed in a black kung-fu uniform shirt with white pants tied into a pair sandal boots. A red hood was draped over both of them, one however had holes so their fox ears wear poking through. Both were poised as if they were good-will worked with their hands clasped together.

"Greetings brother Pheonix, and how is your fine day?" Fennec greeted him.

"I'm not your brother. Now what do you two yahoos want."

Corsac responded, "We are merely inquiring as to our request a few weeks ago."

"The commission for about 20 shields, 50 breast plates, Plus some munitions for the KKPD right?

"That's correct, any news about when they arrive?"

"No."

The brothers paused not expecting that answer, "Oh... Do you have any idea when they might arrive then?"

"Never."

"What? But sir, we—"

"Have been lying to me? I checked in with the KKPD a while back and they made no such order. Especially not through two White Fang propagandists. Ghira Belladona does not condone the radical actions of the White Fang, and neither do I. Now I consider myself a reasonable _Faunus_ , and I will kindly ask you to leave. Good Day," Phoenix slams the door in their faces and sighs. He hates dealing with the White Fang. Phoenix started walking back to the chair when he heard knocking again.

He opens the door, "Brother Phoenix, please reconsider. The White Fang—"

"The White Fang is nothing more then a group of terrorists! There is no thinking about this. You are not getting your munitions and that's final."

"Sir, please. Surely we could come to some arrangement?" That got Phoenix's eye twitching.

"I'm going to count to 3. If your not gone by the time I'm done, things are going to get messy."

"Now Mr. Dorne—" "1," Phoenix presses a button revealing a large Assult Cannon, with two handles, gatling barrels, and a mortar shaft. "—there is no need for such—," "2," he points his weapon at the brothers, "...violence."

"2 and a half. I already had to replace the door last month." This was his weapon of choice back in his Republic days. It certainly a downgrade from his old weapon but it lived up to his standards.

"Thr—" "Alright," Fennec raised his hands in surrender, "alright we'll go. Have a pleasant day Mr. Dorne." The brothers turned around and walked away. Though Phoenix suspected they walked faster than usual.

He shut his door, "...Damn White Fang. Why the hell did I have get myself into politics?" He checked the barrel to see his Dust. The cannon was empty.

"A~nd I'm out. Might have that drink after all."

* * *

 **Author Note: I'll admit I'm not as familiar with the Trooper in SWTOR than other characters. So I understand if this story doesn't have the same luster as the others and you are disappointed. Also I used the word "negro" because "black" would have implied actual black skin on an alien like Zabrak. And we've all seen black skin on Maul. Last one is coming up, not sure how soon, but I'm working on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Green Trailer

Sparks flew as Yarkona worked on the new blaster she had been working on. Well it wasn't strictly new, one of the students needed help wiring the emitter matrix to the Dust power core. The kid had done a fine job assembling the weapon but there was obvious need for improvement. It wasn't to different from a lightsaber, it was just a blaster, and easier to assemble.

The Jedi flipped open the visor to the welding helmet and peered down at the circuitry. She was fair skinned with bright blue eyes and straw brown hair. Originally she favoured a side parted bob cut but had grown it to to where she had a ponytail, but it did nothing to diminish her beauty. Yarkona was also wearing a machine shop apron, a brown kimono, and her old combat boots which were green, grey, and heavily armoured.

Satisfied with her work, she closed the panel and powered up the weapon. A series of lights glowed blue, indicating the barrel being functional, and mockingly took aim, inspecting it. She nodded and exited her work space which was littered with old tools and metallic powder. Power tools were hung on wracks with a few clamps, wrenches, and other weapons she had been asked to work on.

Anyways she entered a room with a small firing range set up. And was as average and boring as any other gun range, minus the Beowulf target poster. She took aim, resting the but end to her shoulder, and fired a shot.

Straight through the head.

Yarkona fired several shots at the target, making sure everything was aligned, and accuracy was up to snuff. She then activated the mecha-shift function and threw the transformed trident into the target and into the wall. Glowing blue blades shone as it was stuck in the back wall. She pulled it out of the wall and checked for any cracks or notches in the metal. Smirking, the Jedi twirled the trident-guandao-blaster into a rest position and proceeded to the front of her shop.

Yarkona had originally taking up arms-tech to give maintenance to her lightsabers, back when she still had them. It was never a dire need, but she had never searched for the parts herself back when she was a padwan. Though dire at the time, she still felt like she had cheated completing her lightsaber as most padwans had to search out the parts themselves on Typhon. And she had a real knack for it to, allowing her to create her own weapons and earn a living on Remnant.

Speaking of which, her store front had 4 shelves displaying a variety of products. First there were the the dust rounds, supplied by Schnee Dust company. Magazines, both paper and cartridges, advertising Huntsmen, and weapon catalogs. A few basic weapons such as swords, shields, and spears. And a few survival/outdoors items for camping and hunting. That was the only shelving thing not locked in a glass locker. Yarkona understood that these were weapons, and had to be properly kept for everyone's safety. She herself stood in the back behind a giant wood counter which held her cash register and a bulletin board on the wall, with various photos of costumers, documents, and advertisements.

A bell rang, and a teenager neon blue hair and a red blazer entered her shop. "Hey Yarkona!" The teen gave a casual wave, "How's business?"

She knew who he was, it was Neptune. He had become a regular since she caught him in her workshop hoping to catch a glimpse at his father's weapon. Poseidon was one of her first customers, and jealously kept where he got his equipment a secret. "Oh, a little slow, you know how it is. I'm thinking of expanding, renovate the workshop to have more space," she revealed the blaster and came around the counter, "Now, let's get to business, shall we?"

"You has the right idea configuring the emitter to allow a focused laser through the cartridge. What you didn't account for was the built up energy from being in each mode. You had it so the transformation trapped the energy in the blades and coils." Neptune was busy looking over his new and improved weapon. He even shifted it into the guandao, "You felt that?" Neptune grunted an affirmative, "A lot smoother right? You just needed some extra wiring. It shouldn't heat up anymore unless you somehow overload it with Dust." Neptune switched it back to sheathe mode and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks Yarkona, it means a lot having you work on this. How much do I owe you?" the kid started taking out his wallet.

Yarkona raised her hand, "On the house. It's least I can do after having you work for free all these years." Poseidon was as much as a flirt as Neptune was now. He often left Neptune here for Yarkona to babysit after hours of begging to take care of him. The father couldn't cook to save his life either so they often had dinner with her. Neptune was a sweet kid for a 12 year old, if a little shy. He often helped sort the shelves and some minor cashiering when it was just off the rack. He wasn't allowed to sell weaponry though, that was her job.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Unless you want to fork over 1200 lien?"

"Nope, nope. I'm fine with free, just needed to be sure... I've seen you do business."

The Jedi laughed, "That was just me messing with your father. Had an old friend that a total flirt like you two. Oh, where did that sweet 12 year old go?" she started pinching his cheeks.

"Yarkona!" he cried in embarrassment flinching away from the affection, "I'm a grown man now, heading to Haven."

"And you still need to learn how to dance," Neptune blushed at Yarkona's little jab, "A gentleman should know how to lead a lady."

"Yarkona..."

She only chuckled, "Alright I've had my fun. Go, make sure you get into Haven. I have no doubt you'll make it.

"...Thanks Nana."

"You're welcome sweetie." Yarkona kissed the top of his head. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attached to the boys. Perhaps Yarkona considered him a younger brother. Force knows what Poseidon was. She had never asked where the mother was. It was never her place to ask. "Stay safe."

"Like you need to ask," a little snarkiest slipped out, "See ya." He left the shop.

"May the Force be with you."

Suddenly she heard a buzzer from behind the counter. Her Scroll was receiving a call.

"Carson's Outdoors. How can I help you today?"

A nervous voice sounded out of her Scroll, "Ms. Carson, forgive me, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Lionheart! Of course, what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I need to ask you a favour," Yarkona started to frown, "One of the villages has asked for an extermination and I need a fellow Huntress to hunt the grimm. I'm sorry for asking this but I'm a little short handed at the moment."

"I'll gladly accept," Yarkona was spoke with a professional voice, "We should all do our part for the sake of peace."

"O-of course. I'll send you the coordinates and a shuttle pass. Good luck."

* * *

Yarkona later found herself on a Bullhead, with the pilot flying them towards the village. She was in full battle gear now. Heavy green pieces of armor now adorned herself over her robe originally call the Jedi Stormguard set. A visor covered her eyes as she meditated. Two swords were in her lap: A katana and a wakizashi. Neither were especially special, she had made them herself, and didn't have any special machinations. No, they were a pair of ordinary, blue tinted, swords.

She often meditated whenever she went out to battle. It let her connect with the Force and observe the energies around her both positive and negative.

The Darkside was strong here, yet the Light also flowed strongly around her. It was always surprising seeing the Force so active on this planet, constantly in motion. There was something strange about this planet. The number of Force Nexuses exceeded many more than what was common, and some were even moving. Why she was brought here, she'll never know.

"Alright, we're landing in a clearing not to far out. I'll keep the engines ready incase grimm come close. Good luck Huntress." Yarkona nodded and exited the aircraft. Neither noticing the figure behind a tree. They were in a clearing surrounded by coniferous trees. The village was supposedly northwest, half a kilometre out. The dense forest was expected to discourage grim from finding the village, though there were many doubts about the settlement.

When she arrived the village was a ghost town. Not a single person was outside, no lights, no sound. In fact the town looked completely deserted, and in various degrees of disrepair.

Slow clapping revealed a rather lean person. He was lean, skinny, despite the coat covering his muscles. The man also had a long face, with yellow eyes, and his hair tied in a braid. His chest was exposed, both by the coat and the shirt underneath, revealing a multitude of scars. Stranger still, were the blades, collapsed against his wrists. Yarkona guessed they turned into some sort of bladed vabrace, he already had the leather up to his elbow.

"Well, well, we'll, what have we here? A lost soul come to haunt these ruins?" The man had a sadistic smile and a malicious glint in his eye. Yarkona had only seen eyes like these once before. Though they were not the same, he was clearly showing signs of madness.

"Who are you and why is this village abandoned?" She placed both hands on the pommels of her swords, prepared for a confrontation.

"Why I am Tyrian, my dear," he gave a dramatic bow. "As for the village, I'm afraid you came a couple days to late."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why? To kill you of course."

Tyrian let out a crazed cackle and immediately rushed Yarkona. For now she defended using Shii-Cho but he was fast. He swung those claws trying to slash Yarkona as she caught each of them as he continued his assault.

Yarkona found an opening and treaded both her swords into the claws spaces holding Tyrian in place. Both tried to overpower the other and Tyrian just chuckled, "Oh you are good. Lionheart was right to send you here."

"What!?" She gasped at the implication.

"Let's speed this up a bit." A projectile caught her eyes as she twisted her head to avoid it. Yarkona broke the stalemate as she dropped to the ground and propelled Tyrian over herself with her legs.

Continuing with her momentum, she twisted herself into a leap and ran after him. She notice the scorpion tail at the base of his spine but did not focus on it. Instead she slashed and made Tyrian have to dodge, jumping and ducking as she pushed back. This was only stopped as Tyrion revealed the guns inside his weapons and fired. It took all her focus to deflect and weave through the hailstorm.

It stopped and Tyrion was back again having more dexterity as he used his tail. Yarkona constantly had to move as when she blocked two limbs the other would try to strike at a weak spot. She jumped back preforming a Force Sweep rebuffing Tyrian as he felt the kinetic force against him. Yarkona reached through the force and willed his clothes to catch fire.

Tyrian paused as he smelt smoke and looked down at the hem of his coat. "Ooh," he smiled maliciously and threw the garment off without a care. Yarkona took the opening to throw her wakizashi. He deflected it easily but it came straight back to her as she leaped at Tyrian.

Her attacks back more ferocious now each trying to get an advantage over the other. Both fighters blocked and weaved and even kicked at each other. Yarkona wanted to finish this quickly, Tyrian just loved the adrenaline rush.

"Enough!" Yarkona willed to Force to hold him, and his body suddenly stood straight with arms stretched out. Tyrian was even levitating a little and he only laughed. "Stop this, I don't want to kill you," Yarkona was genuine as she never liked to take life.

"Oh, but you might. I can see it, you revel in battle! Every swing, every block, it fuels a subtle urge as you become an animal, like ME!" He broke her hold and shot his stringer at Yarkona. She dodged and set her swords aflame, ethereal blue wisps trailed the length of her blades. Tyrian was poised to stab her with both claws but time slowed down and allowed Yarkona to see her opening. She drew her blades into an 'X', drew in the Light Side of the Force, and swung outwards. Her blades went into the space between the claws and his arms, separating them, disarming him, and her katana broke his aura and flung him to the side.

Tyrion righted himself and slid to a halt on his leg, knee, and hand. His eyes were narrowed and then widened noticing his weapons wear cleaved off.

Yarkona's Semblance was mostly an improvement to her skill with Force Focus, allowing her to sense, feel, and see all around her yet narrow in on her objective. The flames were a side effect of her semblance, displaying the mix of her own energies with the Force.

"Surrender, you've lost," Yarkona subtly noticed her aura dispersing.

"Oh, we're not done yet Ms. Carson. I'll be back and you'll be sure to die when I do. However, you might want to survive this first," Tyrian leaped up into a roof and ran. Yarkona was about to pursue but stopped hearing a howl. She saw beowulves starting to surround her and noticed other kinds of grimm. Ursa, Boarbatusks, Creepers, even small Nevermores huddling on street lamps and squawking. She immediately struck into a defensive pose.

"This is what happens when you oppose the Goddess, Yarkona Carson. Hope you're ready to die! Your little bird is already grounded. Bye bye~!" Tyrians laughter sounded throughout the settlement leaving her to her demise.

"I will face down all darkness in the galaxy. And a Jedi's limits must always be put to the test. Prepare yourselves, you face a Jedi."

She gave a valorous yell and rushed towards the oncoming hoard.

 **No, this isn't April Fools, Happy Easter. Last trailer/chapter, so I hope you like it. I tried to write this writing the action scene first. All the earlier stuff I wrote after and I think it shows. But I hope I made a good Jedi for you to read.**

 **So, all for characters have made their appearance, what do you think? Share your opinion on any of them in the review box, and I'd love to read some feed back.**

 **I'm likely not going to expand on the story. It just takes a lot of motivation to get me going, and some planning. So for that reason I'll post some information about the SWTOR characters on my profile. I hope this inspired some ideas for you. Happy Easter everybody.**


End file.
